


Underneath Everything

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "I kinda hate when you do that..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplets #248 - Separate, and Romancing McShep

It took Rodney just a moment too long to realize what John was doing.

"Wait..." Rodney's voice trailed off.

John hesitated but it was already too late. "Huh?" He turned to look at Rodney.

"I kinda hate when you do that..." Rodney waved a hand vaguely at the dresser John was standing in front of.

"Do what?" John frowned.

"You just dump all our underwear together, into one drawer," Rodney pointed out, with a note of frustration in his voice. "Then it's a jumbled together."

John shrugged. "I hate separating laundry. It's easier to pick out what you need, when you need it."

"Easy for you to say," Rodney rolled his eyes. "None of your stuff fits me, but you can wear mine. I'm always out of shorts before you are. And then we're doing laundry again."

"Iliketowearyourclothes." John muttered as he shuffled his feet, and blushed.

Rodney sighed. "John?"

More shuffling. "I... I like when I wear your clothes."

"That _is_ my t-shirt," Rodney said thoughtfully.

"Maybe?" John temporized, tugging at the hem of the slightly too-large shirt.

Rodney reached out, grabbed the edge of the shirt and pulled John closer.

"Maybe I don't mind," Rodney admitted. "You have been doing most of the laundry, I guess."

John's answer was an arm around Rodney, and a warm kiss.

Rodney leaned into John's body, putting his free arm around John.

"Mmmmmm..." Rodney moaned against John's lips.

John slid his hands down Rodney's back, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of Rodney's shorts.

Rodney wriggled his ass, to make it easier for John to take the shorts off. "We can sort it out later."


End file.
